The Rebel Corleone
by ZombiieKitty
Summary: Alessandra "Alessa" Corleone is Michael Corleone's youngest child. She is the most naive/rebellious one of his three children, This time she decides to step up to her father and demand to see her mother, Kay. She hasn't seen her in a long time. Its been too long. Enjoy the story! :)


**Authers Note: Hey People, i have written another "shorty" :) This one is about my Godfather character, Alessandra "Alessa" Corleone. She is the youngest of Michael Corleone's children and the most nieve/rebellious one out of the three. This is her finally stepping up to Michael. She had never talked back to him and this would be the first time she has ever done so.**

**I tried my best to get Micheal's personality. ^^'**

**I might write another shorty that is just about her and i might feature her eventually falling in love with Joey Zasa or something :D. But i may need to re-watch the movies to study the characters and the story correctly so i wont get some of the other characters out of character or whatever. Especially Michael. Michael is most important(and special~). :D**

* * *

**The Godfather: Alessandra "Alessa" Corleone**

Just years after Michael Corleone and Kay Addams had they're divorce,

Alessa Corleone and her sister Mary Corleone were now in they're teenage years and were wandering around outside they're fathers house inside the Corleone compound. Alessa didn't really like to talk much sometimes but when she does, she talks alot and sometimes gets into trouble. Mary is more free spirited and likes to get more involved in things then Alessa.

Alessa was 15 and Mary was 16 years of age. Alessa has some sort of dislike towards her father, especially for ordering those men to kill her uncle, Fredo Corleone when she and her siblings were very young.

Alessa and her brother and sister rarely ever see they're mother anymore...Michael and Kay just don't seem to get along when around each other. Alessa always misses her mother.

She envies her older brother, Anthony who lives with her.

"Why the sad face Aless?" Mary poked her head in closer to Alessa.

"What sad face?" Alessa said in a bored tone. Mary looked at her with an obvious look.

"urgh. fine." She sighed hopelessly.

"is it about mom again?" Mary said.

"Yes." Alessa replied.

"You'll see her again. Dad will let us see her again, maybe in a few weeks." Mary smiled the best way she could but its hard when she too misses her mother that much."

"i hope so." Alessa sighed.

Later that same day, Alessa stood outside her fathers office attempting to wait there till he along with Tom and a few other men that were in there, were done talking business.

Alessa grew somewhat impatient, Alessa could barge in there without permission if she wanted to because that's how much disrespect she has for Michael. She could care less if he were to be furious. A slap in the face wouldn't hurt her- or so she claims.

But she was also scared because she has never done anything so bad before in her entire life.

This would be her first attempt to act out towards one of her parents.

"ok how'ma ganna do this?" She said to herself with one finger on her chin.

"shit." Alessa cursed.

The doors to Micheal's office opened up slowly and it revealed to be Alessa opening them.

Michael was sitting back in his desk and looked forward. Tom looked back and saw his niece standing there. The others looked at her too. All eyes were on Micheal's young daughter.

"um."

"Alessandra? Honey what are you doing in here? This is a private meeting. Go back with your sister." Michael said calmly to Alessa.

"Michael we need to talk!" Alessa said quickly and then looked around and saw all jaws were dropped to the ground. Alessa was nervous now and had regrets for what she had just done.

"Alessa how many times have i told you, you call me 'dad' or 'poppa'." He said calmly with eyes narrowing.

Alessa has a habit of calling her parents by they're first names or by they're surnames.

'Mr./Don Corleone' to her father and 'Mrs Addams' to her mother.

"Listen you! i wanna see my mo-" Alessa was cut off by her uncle Tom.

"Whoa whoa Les." He stood in front of her.

"You don't talk to your father- The DON like that! You respect him, do you understand me young lady?" Tom snapped. He did not appreciate the way Alessa talked to her father. It was very disrespectful.

"What the bloody hell does that got to do with anything!? Don or not, i do what i feel."

She said with one finger raised and her eyes widened.

"ENOUGH!" Michael snapped angrily.

He stood up and asked everyone if he could have a moment with his daughter in private.

Everyone stepped out and it was just Alessa and Michael in the room.

"What is the matter with you? We are in here discussing business and you barge in here unannounced and completely embarrass me!" He snapped from behind his desk.

Michael walked over towards her and hoped to get her to learn not to disrespect her elders.

"i wanna see Kay! Me and Mary wanna see Kay! But you wont let us because of that bloody fucking divorce and war you two have had going on since she filed for divorce back in '59." Alessa said with a cold front but as soon as she finished Michael grew furious by her words and language and slapped her across the face, making her hit the floor.

Michael has never hit any of his children and has never attempted to...Till now.

"You are to do what i say and respect your elders young lady!" Michael shouted down at her.

Alessa wanted to cry but she knew that would only reveal that she is weak and Michael didn't raise her to be weak. Instead she wiped the blood off the corner of her mouth and just kept looking down. Not facing him.

"Alright..Alright Michael you win. I am sorry for coming here unannounced and exploding on you like that." Alessa stood up and fixed her clothes.

"Just you wait in three years or so, i will be outta this hell hole and away from the 'Family Business' or whatever it is you like to call your tea parties."

Michael looked at her in fury. How dare this child disrespect her family name.

Vito would be disappointed in his granddaughter just as much as Michael is.(disappointed in his daughter)

"Now get out. I want you out of my sight right now." Michael looked away and put both hands in his pockets.

Alessa knows she had failed him. This is why Mary is his favorite.

Now she regrets coming in here but she needed to let it out...But it seems letting herself be heard wasn't the right idea. Or this just wasn't the right time.

Later on Alessa layed in her bed in the fetal position and thought about how she went off on Michael.

She feels terrible. She needs her mother.

"I failed you pops..I know i did."

"..."

"i don't care." Alessa mumbled.

* * *

**i hope ya'll liked it! :)**


End file.
